Brothers In Arms
by ShiroSasaki
Summary: AU In a world where the Humans and the Faunus are in a war, Jaune and Ren's life gets blown away and they are forced to join the army. What will happen to these unlucky brothers when they join the United Remnants Army?


Title: Brothers In Arms  
Author: ShiroSasaki  
Beta: Not available  
Characters/Pairings: Pairings (Undecided) Entire cast  
Disclaimer: I don't own the series.  
Word Count: 2,698~  
Rating: M  
Summary: AU In a world where the Humans and the Faunus are in a war Jaune and Ren's life gets blown away and they are forced to join the army. What will happen to these unlucky brothers?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Death, destroyer of worlds**_

He smelled it, they could all smell it. The scent of burning wood and scorched human blood. There was no denying it. _They_ finally attacked. After all the false hope and empty promises that the government told and all the propaganda and posters plastered on the streets. Making the citizens feel oblivious to what was actually going on instead of readying the citizens, training them so that when Johnny War knocked on the door with a bouquet of destruction they would have a fighting chance. But no! They instead made them sheep for the slaughter, as if they hadn't already lost enough humans to this unforgiving war!

Major Ozpin stood over the remains of what had been the downtown sector of Vale. Fist clenched and his eyes on the brim of tears. He wore his standard issued Officers uniforms form the United Remnants Army, an olive green two piece suit with a khaki dress shirt and light green tie. On each of side of his collar he had a golden leaf and his name tag was above his breast pocket, it was a black plastic rectangle with the name 'Ozpin' etched in white. The row of bronze buttons that when down his abdomen was the only thing keeping his blazer together and to top it off he had a peaked officer's cap with the URAs symbol. Crossed swords with the skull of a Beowulf over them and branches surrounding it. All plated in a silver color.

Most of the downtown sector of vale was I scorched and covered in ash, but some apartment buildings… or what was left of them. Had been reduced to nothing more skeletons, shells of their former selves they were still burning with small flames. They skies were painted in a mixture of orange and white, riddled with clouds of black smoke. There was not a single white cloud, nor a single star. Not even the shattered moon was present. But something else was not present that day. _Hope._

What Mgr. Ozpin felt was nothing less than pure frustrated anger. Innocent people that were happy and walking about the streets of the city just a few hours before, are now nothing more than corpses in body bags and ashes in the wind. Why would they stoop so low? Were they that desperate for a victory that they would wreak genocide on women and children? Of course they would because they were animals_, filthy wild animals._ He would have his revenge on the Faunus and Grimm even if it killed him in the end.

"Excuse me sir, what should we report to the General Burns?" Asked his young subordinate. Her stern voice was riddled sadness and… and shock. She was just as shocked and horrified by the sight before her. Her hair was in a sophisticated version of a ponytail and over it was a barrette with a silver bar at the end. She was In the female version of the officers uniform. It had askirt that exposed her legs from the knee down. She wore black stockings. Her face was made up in a simple make up and her glasses were black and slim but strong enough to resist a shrapnel from piercing the soft tender flesh of her eyes.

"Lieutenant Goodwitch, tell him…. Tell him that there is no more downtown. They burned it to the ground." His voice was cold and firm. No trace of sadness, only anger

_They will pay_.

* * *

_**Eight hours ago**_

Jack Ripper was strolling around the streets of downtown Vale along with his group of friends. They had decided that they would head to a dust shop to buy something's for their school work and everything seemed fine. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. People and families were outside walking or in shops buying clothes or eating food from the kiosks. The day was perfect. That is until his friend spotted two Dust propelled airships heading towards the city

"Hey aren't they military?" Asked one of his friends. Fear rising in the sound of his voice. Sure enough the airships that approached the city were military. But it was strange; the military wasn't active in the city.

"Yeah! What are they doing?"

"Hey man they are dropping something-!"

"Hey Jack what—"

The ground shook, the birds were no longer singing or flying. Every man, woman and child stood still as they saw a ball of mute fire rising over the buildings. But then it hit them. The feeling that they should have felt since the beginning. Since they were blind to this they did not care. But know that their eyes were open. They felt _fear._

The wind chaotically pushed back against them. Lifting the cars and breaking the glass in the shops. It tore down small nimble buildings and ripped trees from their roots. Jack ran from where he stood. As much as his body could muster, his friends did as well but some of them were crushed by debris or pierced by shrapnel. The horror he felt, the horrible shrieking of the people as they ran like chickens without their heads.

Jack saw safety. He saw a building with a sing, a sing a hope_. A bomb shelter_ he thought. He looked back, but that was his greatest mistake. For he saw a light, a blinding light that offered him nothing that sweet quiet death. He felt heat; he heard screams and pleads for the gods to help them. All in unison they shrieked.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

"Jaune, Sweetheart dinners ready!"

"Coming, Mom!" Responded the voice of a young man. His voice full of cheerfulness and happiness as he walked down the stairs of his home. His mother was already setting the plates on the table but before she could continue he scooped up the remaining plates in her hand and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Ah, Ah, Ah mom. You know the rules. I set the table you set prepare the food." He smiled at her and continued setting the last to plates. His mother smiled at him and nodded.

"But Jaune, you've been doing enough lately both you and your brother. I just wanted to treat you to something special tonight." She pouted slightly. Jaune was a 17 year old boy or you could say man since he was almost six feet tall, he was born in a small rural village just on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale. It was a quiet city with less than a hundred villagers or so. So everyone knew each other. It was a commutable and comfortable to live in. He lived with his father that worked as Military police officer in Vale and his mother was a house wife, him and his brother Lie Ren went to a local high school together and had little friends since most of the villagers were seniors so the only percentage of kids was less than two percent.

Almost all of their friends had either left town to fight in the War or were drafted into it. Neither Him nor Ren could do that, they had their parents to take care of. What would happen to them if they left like that? Jaune couldn't begin to imagine. His mother had already set the food and noticed that he had spaced out and decided to snap him out of it.

"Jaune are you okay baby?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. His mother was nothing short than a saint. A middle aged woman who had lived her fair share of trails and made her mistakes, but that didn't matter. She raised him properly and taught him many useful thing, both him and his brother. He swore he wished he could meet a woman as amazing and beautiful as his mother. Actually when him and Ren were kids they would fight all the time, the both had a small innocent crush for her and wanted to marry her. Even now they couldn't live that down. But they didn't regret it. She was a small middle aged slender woman with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Charlotte was her name. Charlotte Arc.

"Mom I'm fine, I'll go get Ren so we can eat. Is Dad coming late today?

"I'm afraid so..." There was a hint of sadness in her tone. But he couldn't blame her. His Dad was always working so that he could support his family. It was thanks to him that they could live comfortable as a middle class family. Yet it didn't lessen the pain of not having her husband home.

He hugged her gently. Her small body was enveloped in his as he squeezed her with as much love as he could. He kissed her cheek before letting her go. "I'll go get Ren, Love you mom"

"Love you too sweetheart." She waved at him and smiled. Her eyes on the verge of tears. _I have amazing children, _she thought kindly

* * *

"Ren! Hey, Ren!"

"Arghh, What do you want Vomit boy. Can't you see I am sleeping?"

Jaune frowned at his brothers lazy attitude. Then he proceeded to shake his brother awake, tugging at the blanket. When he saw that everything he tried failed he opted for a more psychological approach.

"Well I guess you don't want to eat moms famous homemade beef stew huh?"

Ren's eyes woke up in a flash at the mention of his favorite meal. "Stew? What stew?"

"It's a shame really, but I guess I'll have no choice but to eat it myself. After all mom did it with love... And I wouldn't want to make her sad." Jaune said in dramatic tone as he walked out the door. A smirk on his face and giggles threatened to leak out from his lips. Surely enough hi gamble paid off as he heard the sound of footsteps quickly chasing after him.

"Oh no you don't, Jaune!" Ren screamed running after him in his green sweat pants and olive t-shirt.

Jaune quickly burst into a fit of laughter while he ran down the stairs. Ren quickly catches up to him and pulled at Jaune's blue hoodie. This was met with two hands around Ren's waist that quickly pulled down his sweatpants down to his ankles. Making the black haired boy fall to his knees, Jaune took this opportunity to pass him but didn't notice Ren had grabbed his ankle. Once he had a firm grip of him he yanked on it, tripping Jaune to hit the floor headfirst into the carpet floor. Though the floor was slightly cushioned it didn't make the pain any better.

Ren began to crawl his way to Victory before Jaune bit his Arm earning him a painful howl from his brother. "Jaune, that's fighting dirty!"

"Hey that didn't stop you from hitting my junk the last time!"

" I told you that was accident!" Retorted a pained Ren

"Accident Shmaccident!"

"Jaune and Lie Ren Arc! What did I tell you about fighting in the hallways?" Came the authorative voice of their mother. She stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. His mom was beautiful and caring. But she was also scary as hell and they both new that. They both learned it the hard way many a times when they were kids.

""That if we fought in the halls we would sit against the walls"" They both said in unison lowering their heads in frustration for the punishment to come.

"That's right! Now two minutes, chop chop!" She clapped her hands. Both boys groaned and lifted themselves up. Ren pulled up his sweat pants and glared a Jaune and who did the same. They both positioned themselves against the wall and then crouched as if they were sitting down in the bathroom. This form of punishment was worse than any belt lashing. Ren muttered something but Jaune ignored him.

Lie Ren was Jaune's adoptive brother, their mother adopted Ren after his parents died when he was only two years of age, the arc family decided to take him in and raise him since his parents were next of kin and very close to them. Since then they've always been together for as long as they could remember. Jaune didn't get along well with Ren at times witch was normal, but he loved him like family and at times was very protective of him and so was Ren of him. They would often get into fights against bullies and the bullies would lose horribly and learn that the Arc boys were a force to be reckoned with. Ren had grown up from a buck tooth brat to a caring gentleman that every girl in the school wanted to be with. But at home he was a lazy slob. Never doing chores and often using the excuse that he would 'meditate' Witch meant he would sit on his bed and listen to music while Jaune slaved over a vacuum cleaner. Ren was just as tall as Jaune and, he had weird pink eye color that every girl fell for. He had long hair in form of a braid. It was so long in fact that it reached his knees, how he could live with hair that long he didn't know. To top it off he had a pink highlight on th hair over his left eye. He always wore green when he went out witch his mother hated. His father didn't like the hair or the highlight but he let him do it because he loved him and wanted him to be happy.

After the two minutes of agonizing pain that left their legs feeling like jelly they both limped back to the table were there mother was sitting. But something wasn't right, she was frozen stiff and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mom? Mom are you ok?"

She didn't respond.

"Mom?" Ren asked carefully approaching her. Jaune did the same and when he as next to her he gently shakes her.

"Mom, are you mad? Is it because we fought? We were only kidding!" Hs voice was riddled with fear and regret.

"J-Jaune..." Ren said, his voice broken and filled with sadness. He pointed to the television.

"What Re—"He stopped cold in tracks as he looked at a the harbinger of bad news known as his television.

"**BREAKING NEWS**

**There has just been an attack on the down town sector of the kingdom of Vale. Apparently this was an act of war from the Coalition of Faunus government against the United Remnant Kingdoms. There have been several similar attacks all over Remnant. The east and South kingdoms are currently in a state of Def-con one and the west kingdom is currently under attack by the Faunus Army. The government has just announced Martial Law and is mobilizing the Army and the Air Brigade to defensive positions outside the kingdoms barrier as well as to aid the west kingdom.**

**The king had this to say:**

A slim man in his mid-forty's was showed in front of the press conference, dressed in his formal dress uniform. He had a crown over his brown hair and white gloves over his hands. A scowl of anger was present in his face and when he spoke it sent goose bumps down Jaune's back

_**The Coalition of Faunus kingdoms has just made a declaration of war against us. By killing thousands of innocent civilian and wiping out nearly a quarter of Vale of the map. By doing so they just singed their own death certificates. I promise you all. There will be justice..."**_

About halfway through Jaune didn't hear anymore, he and Ren were reduced to the same state as their mother. Tears strolled down his cheeks as the images of were their father's building was supposed to bee, had been completely and utterly decimated. Only ruble was left and ashes.

"Dad…"

* * *

**WELL, here you guys go. New story. Pairings are undecided so vote you pairings! **

**Reviews are appreciated **

**Chapter two of 'Choices we have made' Will be up soon.**

**SS**


End file.
